


Цацка / Ornament

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Некоторые вещи невозможно выбросить.Псле 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon / Темная сторона луны





	Цацка / Ornament

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ornament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521454) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Проклятая штуковина продолжала возвращаться.

Он его выбросил. Точно _знал_ , что выбросил. Когда он кинул этот никчемный кусок латуни в мусорное ведро комнаты мотеля, то просто на расстоянии ощутил недоумение и боль Сэма.

А через некоторое время, когда он доставал из сумки рубашку, из неё вывалилась эта чёртова штука. На шнурке, все дела.

Сначала он даже подумал, что Сэм, сентиментальный дурачок, вытащил его из мусора. И он снова выбросил его – в урну общественного туалета. Просто, чтобы убедиться.

Наутро он нашёл его опять, шнур был намотан на его зубную щётку. Раз _так_ , пришлось поговорить по душам – но Сэм был абсолютно категоричен в отрицании того, что это его работа. И Дин был почти уверен, что на той заправке Сэм не выходил из машины.

Возможно, у Каса опять случился кризис сознания. Даже ангелу не слишком полезно так метаться мозгами туда-сюда - то веря, то не веря.

Не обращая внимания на болезненное выражение глаз Сэма, он выкинул это из окна Импалы, той же ночью. Долго ещё Сэм будет воображать, что он сможет вести себя так, словно всё осталось, как было? Они уже не те, что раньше, и не будут больше никогда. Проклятая штуковина – просто болезненное напоминание.

Три дня спустя он ощутил это на собственной шкуре – надевая ботинок. Эта хрень вонзилась ему в ногу так сильно, что он час потом хромал.

При следующем появлении Каса он наорал на него, не дав тому вымолвить ни слова. Кас впал в замешательство. Не потому, что наорал, а от причины его воплей.  
– Зачем мне это делать? – спросил он так озадаченно, что Дин сразу понял, что он не лжёт. Ангел тоже не при делах.

Он бросил это в костёр.  
Он кинул это в озеро.  
Он положил это в церковный ящик для пожертвований.

Ничего не сработало.

Только этого ему не хватало, блин. Приколы посередине долбаного Апокалипсиса. Когда он найдёт того, кто это делает... когда у него _руки дойдут_ наконец до выяснения того, кто это делает…

Вспомнив про реликвии, от которых можно избавиться, только _передарив_ другому, он отдал его какому-то бомжу.

Когда в ломбарде они задавали хозяину кое-какие вопросы – с верхней полки обрушилась коробка, вываливая всё своё неряшливое содержимое, в основном на пол. Но эта проклятая штуковина упала точнёхонько ему на голову, шнурок свалился на глаза. Хозяин от такой вопиющей неловкости быстро упаковал эту хрень и насильно вручил ему в качестве наспех оформленного извинения.

Сэм засмеялся. Слышать это было приятно, хотя это и не оправдывало всей нелепости ситуации. И шишки на макушке не оправдывало тоже.

Он попытался ещё раз проделать то же самое, рассказав испуганному мальчишке, что эта вещь будет держать монстров от него подальше. В магическом мире дарение отлично от обычного, возможно, его надо было отдавать с некоей целью?

На следующий день после их отъезда из городка, он висел на зеркале заднего вида Импалы. Сэм посмотрел на эту штуку так, словно это _Дин_ его туда повесил, словно вовсе не Дин пытался избавиться от проклятой штуковины.

Так что он просто сунул его в карман своей сумки – карман, застёгивающийся на молнию. Хотя вряд ли это его остановит; но на данный момент он больше ничего не смог придумать. Не надевать же его снова, _чёрт побери_.

Это ощущение... будто не хватает чего-то, висящего на шее, лежащего над сердцем – чего-то очень _важного_...

Оно только в его голове.

И то, что оно, это ощущение, исчезло в тот же миг, как вжикнула, застёгиваясь, молния?

Это всё тоже – только в его голове.


End file.
